In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. The secondary batteries are being widely used for mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, electric vehicles, and the like. Among them, a secondary battery used in an electric vehicle uses a battery pack in which two or more battery cells are connected in parallel or in series.